Into the Fire
by Tobi is a good boy
Summary: Glorfindel dies, losing everything, becoming a slave to misery. He comes to our world, with no apparent memories of his past. Enjoy!Glorfindel/OC


_I ran. Running, running as fast as my feet could take me. _

_Fear. I could feel it in my throat, my stomach, in my furious beating heart. _

_Blood, so red, so bright fell on the green carpet of grass beneath my feet. _

_The cool night air breathed, leaves taking flight into the dark starlight sky. My blonde hair streamed behind me as I ran. The muscles in my legs hurt, complaining against my sprint. I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes, willing my feet to move faster, faster. I was not fast enough. _

_A whip met my back, hard. The fist belonged to the Balrog who destroyed everything I had...my friends, my city, the one I loved. I was a slave to my misery. _

_I had no name, yet I could remember mine, in the depths of my memory._

_Glorfindel. _

_The Balrog had sharp, pigeon's eyes, with a scowl and voice to match. _

_"Le orch 'waur! You dirty ork! How dare you!" _

_I looked at the ground, to hide my defiant eyes. He gripped my face with his grimy hands, digging a fingernail into my skin. Fire burned my skin, as I gasped in pain. I was forced to look in his pigeon eyes. They were full of hatred. His hand poised to strike another blow, and I gripped my sword in tighter in my hands. Fire blazed on my body, and I fought the spasms of pain as a swung the sword towards the Balrog, piercing the it's body. I fell into darkness._

_The darkness sweltered on me; I gasped for breath, but found I couldn't breathe. There was a cold, still feeling in my heart, but it feebly beat inside my chest. I did not want it to beat. I wanted it to end. The darkness settled on my limbs, pinning them to the ground, crawling its way to my eyes. I wanted it to come. _

_My heart refused, beating faster. It wanted me to live. In the darkness I heard voices, but I could not understand them. My eyes began to close, unwillingly into sleep._

Dr. Williams looked at his patient- lying on the bed in the ICU, his breathing erratic, long blonde hair matted with blonde, his back broken and scared, his pale face burned, the heart struggling to keep the patient alive- and sighed. _Teenagers and cars, _he thought, sighing

The blonde teen, though, did not look like a car crash victim, like the EMT had reported, but Dr. Williams could not argue. He had stopped most of the bleeding- a gash through the man's stomach and back, and effectively fixed the back as best as he could. The long, blood matted blonde hair had to be cropped short. The heart monitor still beeped rapidly in the silent room as Dr. Williams checked his patient's vitals.

_T_he patient's eyes fluttered open, a dull, but beautiful azure color. Dr. Williams shone a flashlight in them, worried if there was something more was wrong with his patient. But, all was normal and the more for Dr. Williams to puzzle over his teenage patient. The teenage boy on the bed slowly awakened, his limp hand suddenly making a fist.

"Son," Dr. Williams said slowly and carefully.

The teenage boy looked at him, a pained expression on his face. Words, slow, and carefully pronounced spilled out of his mouth.

" Kill me." The heart monitor started beeping madly as the blonde fell into screaming, his body going into a seizure.

"Nurse!" shouted Dr. Williams, trying to hold the teenage boy down so he could put medicine in the IV drip. The nurse came rushing in, already injecting the medicine in the teenager's muscled arm. The blonde slumped back into the bed, the heart monitor going back to a normal pace. For several weeks, the boy had been awakening, slowly, but asking Dr. Williams the same thing every time.

"Kill me."

One day, it changed. The young teenager in bed had given up fighting for his request to be again, his azure eyes fluttered open, dull and emotionless. Dr. Williams was already prepared with the medicine, just in case. The blonde struggled to sit up in the bed. A pained expression, the same expression that the teenager had worn everyday, was on his face. He started to speak, very slowly and clearly.

"I am a slave to misery. I want to feel pain to atone for my sin. Please allow me that."

Dr. Williams tried his best to smile, but it came out weak, "Son, you were in a car accident."

The blonde teenager in the bed scrunched his eyebrows, the heart monitor beeping a little faster. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, and he licked his dry lips.

"What is my name?"

Dr. Williams frowned. The EMTs who had arrived on the scene, hurrying to save the teen, had not found any identification on him. He was also puzzled, the MRI scans had shown no damage to the young teen's brain. But, the boy had to have a name.

"Raoul, son."

"Raoul," the boy said, testing the name on his lips.

_What an interesting name, _thought the Glorfindel, testing it over in his head. _My name is Raoul._

"Raoul? I was wondering if you'd like a visitor that is not a doctor or a nurse. Would you like that?"

The teen in front of him frowned slightly. "Thank you. I would be obliged to you, sir."

Dr. Williams smiled wryly at the old fashioned way of speaking, patting his patient's arm. "Well, you'll be seeing my son, Ian tomorrow," He added with a twinge of pride, "He's training to be in the Navy."

The teen simply nodded, closing his eyes again to get some well needed rest. Dr. Williams sighed-although Raoul had completely recovered from his injuries and responded well to therapy, the boy was still bereft of social interaction. He hoped his rather mischievous son would be able to provide his patient with some sort of comfort.


End file.
